Kyuubichan
by 1nn0c3nc3-kun
Summary: This is just a story of how Naruto would be different with Hinata as the demon fox Kyuubi holder.  Bad at summeries. Would not mind a Beta reader. rated T for language. Check out my poll.
1. Chapter 1

A girl sits on a swing in the middle of a playground. Blue greasy hair blocks her listless lavender-grey eyes from view. The swing creaks but only the little girl can hear it

'Even the swing doesn't want to play with me'

She watched the other children run around without a care in the world, they all thought break-time was a God-sent gift to all children. Most teachers shared their thoughts on this matter, but to one child it was just another thing that separated her from all the others.

'Friends'

The girl waited as she did every other day, she waited for someone who would bring hope to the malnourished child. That day has yet to come and the girl will wait until that day, surrounded in the deafening silence that is loneliness... until that one faithful day. That child was approached by... maybe not the best of crowds, but they would be inseparable.

sorry the chapter was so short and that ithas been so long since i last updated. First of all I'm not even supposed to be on here and secondly my Microsoft hasn't been working. Don't flame me too badly for this. The second chapter will most definitely be at least a little longer, I just have to figure out how i will write it. I have a hard time getting my thoughts down on paper. Most of the credit goes to loosing-faith-in-faith-itself, she let me practically rewrite her short story 'boy' .net/s/5654010/1/Boy .


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start this chapter I would like to thank everyone for the support for my fanfiction. I didn't have a lot of motivation for these fanfictions so this means a lot to me. I still have a hard time with me trying to start stories so after the first few chapters I promise my writing will be at least a little better. Also bare with me because I am doing these on my phone and it will take a bit of time for me to get to a computer I can upload these to. Also, don't forget to take a look at my poll.

It all started with a little innocent meeting at the well known ninja academy. Two young boys were all tired from running around for most of recess. Well one of them was really tired from an intense 15 minute game of tag while the other just found it "troublesome" to run around in circles practically hitting each other when given the chance. They find the perfect spot, but its right next this lonely looking girl, or at least they hoped it was a girl. The figure had a big mess of dark blue hair that looked like it was shoulder length. The hair went in contrast with the black capris and shirt with the leaf symbol on it. They both looked a size or two too big. The lazier child of the two just took long slow strides over to the pitiful looking figure, with his chubby friends right in tow, and tapped the child with the tip of his index finger lightly.

The child, which was in fetal position, flinched at the touch before lifting her head hesitantly. Yep, definitely a girl. The first thing they noticed were her eyes. They were big lavender orbs that shined as bright as the moon, they were as big as the moon too. She also had extremely pale skin, small nose and thin lips. The moon like orbs were glossy with unshed tears. Once she realized she had company she quickly wiped her eyes and sniffed. She tried to break out a grin but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"A-ah ano... k-kon-nichiwa." The voice was soft and broke slightly towards the end. You could tell she tried to put up a brave front.

"*sigh* Troublesome. Do you mind if we sit here?" Questioned the brunette boy with the pinapple-like hairdo.

"Iie... you m-may..." Her eyes were down cast again as she talked but she had a faint blush on her cheeks. She wasn't used to be being talked to a lot. Both boys sat on her right, the chubby one the closest. as soon as the two got situated and comfortable, they all started going through introductions.

"Akimichi Chouji."

"*Yawn* Nara Shikamaru." There was a long moment of silence before the blue-haired child spoke her name.

"...Hyuuga...Hinata..." It seemed as though she was waiting for something as she slowly balled up her hands close to her face and shut her eyes tight. After several moments went by she opened her eyes to meet the confused stares of the now named Shikamaru and Chouji. Shikamaru was the first to speak up about this.

"Ah... What are you hiding from exactly? We don't bite... well at least _I_ don't." Chouji practically had steam coming out of his ears at Shikamaru's snide remark. "Neither do I!" Hinata almost wanted to laugh at the duo's antics but decided against it. She didn't want the two to get offened or get attached. She learned at an early age not to get too attached to some of the kids, their parents would always wisc them away and make them hate her. Why would they do that, she never did anything to them?

"Oi, are you okay? You've been spacing out." She has had that sad look on her face for quite a while now, Chouji wanted to get to the bottom of it or at least get her to stop sulking. An idea suddenly popped in to his head. Neither of the brunettes liked a lot of exercise, but they would do it to get a smile on people's faces. Hinata feels Chouji's presence shift in front of her, then feels a heavy hand on her head. She awkwardly lifts her head slowly to see a grinning Chouji.

"Tag, you're it!" He slowly started to jog, and to his surprise he looks back to see Shikamaru about ten paces behind. He caught on quick, of course his _is_ Shikamaru. Chouji finally stops running and looks back only to find Hinata is just sitting in the same spot, motionless with big eyes. Suddenly her face broke out with a big smile as she got up and started to run.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I haven't had time to type and plus I've been lazy a few times and swamped with homework and exams. Alas I can not type from my phone anymore because I got a new one so updating is going to be slower than usual. Sorry it's so short. Don't forget to vote!

It's been approximately 5 months since the beginning of the "Troublesome Triple," **(1) **as Shikaku would say, and the newest addition to the group the group happened to be alone that day. Shikamaru had caught a cold and would be resting at home for the next few days and Chouji had a bad stomach ache the day before so he's also staying home; both leaving the small bluenette to sit and wallow in her thoughts on a swing set nearby the primary school they each attended. She slowly rocked to the steady sound of the whistling wind and the faint sound of fun from her school mates on the other side of the playground.

_Fun…_

That's what she yearned for all her life. She loved her friends to death and she really appreciated having them spend time with her when they could be having so much more fun with any of their other friends that refused to be on the same planet as her, but she wanted _more._ She didn't want to sound selfish or like she was taking them both for granted but she wanted to be like normal girls. To have lots and lots of friends and to practically have people _begging_ for her to sit with them. To have other girlfriends and to have _fun_ at recess and not always be the person everyone is "stuck with" when everyone else already had a partner or group.

_Popularity…_

A small red ball rolling over to her snapped her out of her trance. She continued to blankly stare at it until the owner showed up looking for it. It was a boy that looked to be around her height and age, tan skin, brown hair, and very peculiar looking triangles on his face. He looked around cluelessly for a few moments before spotting the small ball, and the person it had rolled up to. Their eyes connected for a brief moment before the little boy ended it quickly with a turn of the head, shouting something to one of his friends about the ball. The small blunette girl just sat there, hiding behind her bangs, finding the ground very interesting at the moment. She was very still as she was sitting there, hoping that she would by some miracle become invisible, or at least not scare them off. She'd had enough torment for a life time.

Hinata could tell when he got closer to her by the sound of the dry woodchips under his feet getting louder and the red ball taken out of her line of sight and replaced by two blue sandals. The sandals just stood there for a few moments before the figure wearing the sandals crouched down to try and get a good look at her face.

"Hello? Are you okay?" the voice asked. His voice wasn't fully mature, but at least it wasn't high pitched either.

She slowly raised her head to meet a pair of deep brown eyes and a questioning gaze. They held that eye contact until Hinata looked around foolishly, realizing he was talking to her. _Someone was actually talking to her. _Too shocked to form words she shook he head dumbly, then blushed, embarrassed by her actions; the blush out lined by her six whisker marks. At the sight the little tan child grinned and started to chuck, only making the paler child of the two go even deeper red.

"That's good. You looked real sad and I wouldn't know what to do if you started to cry. I've never been good with those kinds of thi-"

"Oi, Kiba! You found the ball yet?" It was the voice of one of his young companions' that called out to him, cutting him off from the rest of his sentence.

"Hai!" he yelled back. His form started to retreat, revealing her to the tiny mob of kids a few feet away from them. A few of them gasped and whispered, making Hinata bow her head and hide behind her bangs again. Trying to swallow her sadness she was just waiting for all of the children to leave, she didn't want to see their mocking and accusing faces. _Please, no more … I get enough of this at the orphanage…_

"Oi, would you like to join us?" He had seen her moping around school long ago the same way she is now and truly felt bad for her, it must be painful being an outcast after not doing anything. At least not anything he had heard of.

After realizing that question was for her too, Hinata raised her head so fast it was a surprised she didn't get whiplash. Her trance didn't last long for she had heard the audience they had starting to whisper again. She redirected her gaze over to the other children until she heard one of them announce they didn't want to play with her because their mom said she was a "was a no good demon who was not to be around." What little confidence she had was shattered just as fast as it had come. Seeing the young Hyuuga on the verge of tears had angered the dark haired boy to some extent for some reason. Next thing everybody knows the red ball was rolling over to the group and the young tattooed boy was already walking back over to Hinata.

Looking back with a determined face the young boy announced "You guys can go on if you want but I'm going to stick with… what's your name?"

Hinata tried to hold down her emotions but her voice faltered slightly when replying "Hinata…. Hyuuga Hinata." The young boy looked back with his hand extended to her for a hand shake and a large grin, exposing longer than normal K-9s.

"Inuzuka Kiba. Hope we'll be great friends." _Friends._ The word made her heart skip a beat. _Friends? Someone actually wanted to be friends with her? Is this another trick? She sure hoped not. She never wanted to experience another heartbreak of the sort. After a few moments she snapped out of her trance and hesitantly reached out for his hand and shook it gently._

_There was the start of another undeniable friendship… and when they got better, a slightly jealous Shikamaru and Chouji._

Again, sorry it's so short. I'm starting to realize that i get lazy and sleepy in the middle of typing. It could also just be the fact that it's two in the morning too. And, if i happen to be spelling somebody's name wrong could you please tell me?

**(1)**- I saw it in someone else's fanfiction story, I dont remember who.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! im back. sorry for not updating sooner. Remeber, I changed Hinata to not living in an orphanage, that was an accident. as ive said in my other stories, i really appreciate the reviews, follows and favorites ^.^ and i would also appreciate you guys reviewing when you read if there's something you really liked or if there's something i need to fix, or you feel i should do better; you know, constructive criticism. Thanks for reading, on with the story. the next chapter will probably be a time skip. Sorru for uploading and deleting real quick i had to change some stuff.

Hinata didn't really blame most girls for not wanting to hang out with her. Most boys didn't want to be around her too much, or at least, none of the the boys that mattered (the cute ones). She realized this when Sakura Haruno (spelling?) stopped talking to her. Originally, Sakura was one of the girls that was nicest to her. Hinata may not have always been her first choice but whenever her and Sakura got paired up for activities or work they would always talk to each like they were normal. The both of them had an understanding, Sakura would often get teased because of her hair color and big forhead, and Hinata was often cast aside and not talked to very much by other kids. She thought it nice to have a girl friend, even if they weren't best friends. She was also grateful when Sakura befriended Ino.

Ino had an I-don't-care-what-anyone-thinks attitude, Hinata and Sakura admired it both. Ever Since hanging out with Ino, Sakura had grown a bit of a backbone, not very big but it was still there. Hinata liked that Ino didn't care if the other kids didn't like her, she hung out with Sakura and Hinata. Hinata did notice that after Sakura started to hang out with Ino she started to get a bit more popular. Sakura didn't come right out and be blunt about it, but sometimes Sakura would sort of blow her off a bit for other kids because Hinata wasn't very popular, and most kids didn't want to play with her. She liked her new found popularity and friends. Hinata was happy for her, really, she was, she just missed her friend.

Hell broke loose when Ino and Sakura broke up. When both found out about their crushes on Uchiha Sasuke it was a warzone. Both stopped talking to each, planning out attacks on each other and trying to see who could win the Uchiha's heart. Sakura started to care more about her choice of clothing and popularity more by then, and so did Ino. Ino still made room for Hinata when she wasn't busy planning Sakura's demise, but Sakura shut her out, and they ended up drifting apart. And then there was Naruto.

Hinata did admit she happened to be a bit jealous of Sakura... okay, a lot jealous of Sakura. During their childhood she had become more popular and gained friends throughout the years. She even gained the affection of a one boy she didn't even like while Hinata couldn't even get most kids to smile her way or give her the time of day. Hinata _wanted_ to hate her really badly, the same way Ino seemed to, but she couldn't. She didn't feel she had it in her heart, especially since she was basically doing only what Hinata couldn't do for the most part. She couldn't hate her for that, the same way she could only be jealous of Ino for her popularity and good looks, and the way she seemed to be so comterable with everybody around her and outroverted.

She often tried to look on the bright side though, when she could find it. When she grew up she was going to be a fabulous ninja, one of the best in the nation. She would be fought for by all of the nation's, and be vied for by others. Everyone would want to be her friend and hang out with her. Her father wouldn't act so indifferent towards her. Maybe even Neji would learn to smile in her direction in the future. She was aiming for a bright future, it could happen.


End file.
